Infected
by jxssimarie
Summary: 'The day seemed average, boring even ... And then chaos broke loose , changing my life forever ." Shiloh never believed in zombies , they were just a work of science fiction - comic books and movies - but never reality . That all changed when a normal school day in Raccoon City turned into a fight for her life. zombies included at no extra charge .
1. Day One

Thursday mornings meant two key things for me; the school week wasn't even over and my mom was missing as always. For as long as I could remember my mom would simply disappear for long periods at a time. She always blamed it on her work. But of course, being a part of the "famed" Umbrella Company meant living a secret double life her own daughter couldn't know of. It seemed like everybody in Raccoon City was brainwashed into the company's lies, except me. They were evil and couldn't be trusted. But after they saved us from the horrid city-wide economic crisis just a few years ago, it was as if they were our "saviors". Sometimes it hurt. My dad took off before I was born, and my own mother chose work over a child. I practically raised myself. Sure, the money was great, the mysterious all paid trips were great, but having a close relationship with my mother would be even greater. All dressed and somewhat prepared for the day ahead, I made my way down the wooden Victorian-style spiral staircase from my bedroom down to the first floor. I picked up my bag off of the kitchen counter, a small pink sticky note catching my eye from the refrigerator. Dear Shiloh, Gone for a few days... Go to and from school, no stops in between. Lock the doors, close the blinds, DO NOT let anyone inside. . Love, Mom XOXO Well that sounded reassuring... Raccoon City was small, cozy, propaganda free. But lately you couldn't help but be taken back by the rumors. It all started with the incident at the Spencer Mansion which little information was released about. It broke my heart to hear it had been burned to the ground just a few days earlier. I spent much of my childhood there since my mother, and apparently my father had been good friends with the head of the manor. Something really bad must have happened there, it was too great of an explosion to be by accident. Just another incident attempted to be covered up by Umbrella. Ever since the rumors spread and grew in detail. Many spoke of cannibalistic monsters prowling by the wreckage of the manor in the mountains. More and more hikers and search parties went missing each day, if they were found all that remained were half eaten corpses. Some blamed rabid wolves of bears, others believed it was far worse. I pressed my hand against the doorknob, hesitant of opening it. With all these events back to back I couldn't believe I was even expected to go to school. Whatever this all was, it couldn't be too bad seeming my mom hasn't shipped me off with her. Finally making my mind up, refusing to live in fear, I opened the door, closing and locking it behind me. The warm bright sun hit my crystal blue eyes as I quickly made my way down the street towards the large brick school building. First bell, the start to a shitty day... By mid third period all the teachers started going from classroom to classroom whispering to each other. Moments later two tall men dressed in black made their way into the classroom. "Shiloh Waterson, you need to come with us." Eyes wide I cautiously stood up, doing as the men said to. As I walked closer to them I noticed the iconic Umbrella Corporation logo stitched onto their suits. The simple sight of it made me snort, a sarcastic smirk forming on my face. As we left the building I muttered out, "Oh lovely, Umbrella's here to save me, woo-hoo!" As always, no response. So I spoke again, "Where are you taking me, what's going on." After a few moments, clearly spent trying to think of a response that wouldn't expose the truth, I finally received a response, "We have orders from your mother to bring you home, there's been an incident. You are to go inside of your house, lock the doors, close the blinds, and DO NOT answer the door no matter who it is. You are to then await a phone call from your mother with farther instructions. Do you understand?" "But what's--" "Do. You. Understand?" "Sure..." I stepped out from the large black vehicle, purposely slamming the car door as hard as I possibly could. Walking forward to the front door, I kept looking back behind me noticing the two men were staring me down like hawks. How creepy. After inside and the door locked, they sped off into the distance. In all honesty, I was pretty freaked out. So freaked out I actually listened to those two jerks and closed all the blinds. I plopped my body down on the living room couch with remote in hand. I started flipping through the channels on the tv, hoping watching something would calm me down a bit. \--This just in Raccoon City news, this could clear things up. I turned the volume up trying to make out what the reporter was saying. Reports of flesh eating monsters wreaking chaos on the streets of Raccoon City -- Here we are live down town The screen switched to a male reporter surrounded by screaming civilians I couldn't help but laugh at how fake it all looked. Within a few moments the reporter started screaming , a half burnt alive mutant looking woman appeared biting into his shoulder . The screen went black and I couldn't help but burst out laughing. They really think I'm going to believe this! I shut the tv off , sitting in silence awaiting the phone call from my mother . But soon the silence was broken by a bone chilling scream from just outside the house .


	2. Day One - 2

Shakey hands pulled the blinds apart. My eyes scanned the street searching for the source of the screaming. Soon a crowd of people sprinted , another crowd following close behind . This second crowd standing out so clearly to me . Each with eyes full of hunger . Skin tinted grey practically falling off from the bones . Some slow , some fast .

A high pitched squeal escaped my lips as I fell back off from the couch and away from the window in shock .

This was really happening

So many questions flooded through my head ; How could this happen? What is my mom hiding? How was I going to survive this?

I sat still in silence for a good thirty minutes , screams echoing from outside . I was terrified.

I finally managed to stand up and make my way into the kitchen . I looked disgusted at the note on the fridge, tearing it down and throwing it to the floor.

"You really are going to leave me here to die..."

I always knew my mother cared more about me. But leaving your own daughter alone to be eaten alive is pretty low, even for her . I wanted answers . No, not wanted , needed.

Already so enraged with my mother , it was time to break some damn rules . I raced up the stairs , stopping in front of my mother's room . It had ALWAYS been off limits to me . Even when I really needed her , I could never go in . Well today , I was going in . Pulling a bobby pin in a single quick movement from my mid-length silky black hair , I jammed it into the locks hole moving it around carefully . Soon I budged the door open , heart racing at the thought of what I could find.

The door creaked farther open revealing multiple monitors , filing cabinets , and endless silver coated brief cases. It was the to do what I do best , snoop around until I find what I need.

Walking over to the desktop I shook the mouse around until the screen lit up .

Unlocked , she really must have been in a rush...

There were so many icons, so many files , what the hell was I even looking for ...

So, so many ... Umbrella Labs Safety Manual - skip , B.O.W. - skip, T-Virus - this could be promising ...

I clicked on the file for a video of my mother in a small lab . The camera went back and forth showing cages of mice and rabbits , multiple tubes and needles , then focusing on strange green and blue liquid filled tubes , and finally focusing on again. As she began to speak i turned the volume up as loud as it would go,

"The t-Virus (also known as the Clay virus ε-strain and the tyrant virus) is a mutagenic virus created by the Umbrella Corporation. It was derived from the Progenitor virus and designed to take advantage of its mutagenic properties for the development of a new form of biological weapon known as "B.O.W."

Well that was assuring .

I scrolled down farther , eyes searching through what seemed to be millions of files - some easy to understand, some labeled with strange names and codes I couldn't understand. Finally , one file name stood out, hitting close to home.

Spencer Mansion Incident

With no second thoughts I clicked the file , another video appearing reading "Incident Report".

A few seconds in a strange man's voice began to speak, his camera focused on the outside of the building .

"This is Umbrella Corporation researcher Albert Wesker - currently under cover as S.T.A.R.S. Captain - entering the Spencer Mansion and underground labs for the first time since word of the incident..."

I couldn't stop myself from watching , skipping through as the man made his way through the mansion , revealing secret passages I never even knew were there. He encountered the same creatures wreaking havoc on the city , infected animals, and horrifying alien like creatures I would never have thought up of on my own. What really opened my eyes was what he discovered in the underground labs . The virus had broke out there. It made more sense why they later tried to destroy the mansion and the virus within. But clearly , they failed.

The videos freaked me out enough to fall from my seat as the phone rang from downstairs .


	3. Day One - 3

I raced down the stairway into the kitchen, grabbing the phone quickly hoping it wouldn't attract those things.

Pressing the phone to my ear I was greeted by my mothers voice, much more frantic than usual.

"S-Shiloh, baby! Is that you?"

"Yes, mom..."

"You need to leave! Get out! Go!"

"And where the hell do you expect me to go?!"

"Get the briefcase, the backpack! Get out!"

"What briefcase? What backpack! Where do I go?!"

Hearing the frustration in my voice she took a deep breath in, trying to recollect her thoughts.

"Shiloh, under my bed is a box, take the contents with you and use them if necessary. You must leave Raccoon City before..."

Her voice faded out as if she were still trying to hide something, even in a situation such as this one.

"Mom, before what?"

"Just get out right now... Take the quickest route to the Arkham Mountains. No detours, no helping anybody out! Once in the mountains cross over to the next town you can find. And Shiloh, please forgive me..."

The phone cut out as I stood wide-eyed in complete shock. She wasn't coming for me, she didn't even tell me where she was. I was all on my own and I had to leave the house and go out there with those... things.

A good half hour went by of me sitting in silence, trying to gain the strength to head back upstairs. Although my mom sometimes cared more about her work, deep down she loved me just as much and any instructions she gave had to be the best option. It sure beat sitting around waiting to be eaten alive!

Hesitantly I headed back into my moms room, collapsing to the floor. I began to reach around the small space of room under the bed frame until something hit my hand. I pulled the box out to find it read 'To Shiloh' on top.

It made me pretty nervous knowing whatever my mom was working on over the years, she had all this already planned out for me.

Hands trembling I forced the top flaps of the carboard box open to reveal its' contents. The box held two silver brief cases - one with a sticky note reading 'Take With You', the second with a note reading 'Take Contents With You' - , and a black backpack. I first searched in the bag seeming it was too heavy to be empty.

Inside the bag I found a silver flashlight, a map, a lantern, a thermos, a sleeping bag, and a first aid kit.

I next opened the briefcase I would take the contents of. Jaw dropping in shock, I couldn't believe my eyes. It took me a good few moments to truly comprehend what really was inside.

All tightly cushioned in a soft foam material were a set of heavy duty weapons - those of which someone my age should never handle and my mother couldn't have been involved with. Two of which were 44 Magnums , fully loaded with ammo surrounding them . The other two were long daggers .

I wasn't at all experienced with using weapons . But I did happen to read up on them , I knew the names and their uses, but never had any hands on experience . It almost made me sick realizing my mother must have had this experience . Her work no longer seemed as innocent as I'd always thought . I was so naive to the truth.

This was all so real now and I seemed to be lost in the moment . Raising one of the guns, I held it against my own body with a sense of comfort brought along with it . This i would keep close to me . I filled the bag with the rest of the weapons , making sure to keep one of the daggers in my boot for safe keeping.

I wanted so badly to open the second briefcase but a slight feeling of uncertainty stopped me . The fear of it's contents was almost too overwhelming . With time I would see , but for now the only thing that seemed right was taking it with me . Concealing the second brief case within the black bag, I zipped it up , throwing the bag on my back .

Considering my mothers instructions for a brief moment , a sense of anger took over . Why should I listen to her instructions? She didn't even try to come get me. I wanted to know the real truth . Maybe it was time to visit the old mansion and see how it all really unfolded .


	4. Chaos

Shiloh grabbed her backpack, hiding the second brief case inside. Shiloh ran downstairs , pausing for a moment in front of the door. She took a few deep breaths in, not sure she was prepared to head out into this chaos. Peeking outside, her street looked quiet . No one alive, nobody undead. Holding a black handgun tightly against her chest, she pried the door open, closing and locking it quickly behind her. Taking in her surroundings there was still no sign of anything. Screams were heard in the distance but nothing in her way.

The young girl held her breath, sprinting down the dark street. Her eyes raced around , trying to reach the woods as quickly as possible. With a few blocks to go she focused forward. Her heart dropped in her chest, a low roar approaching her from behind. Still sprinting forward , she turned around a trio of the undead catching up to her. Never having shot a gun before, she held it outward with shaky hands . In one swift moment she let out three shots, each bullet penetrating their temples. In complete shock she dropped to the ground, still holding the gun close to her. It all came so natural - as if there was something lingering inside of her.

These survival like instincts raced through her head, as if they had always been there unavailable for her use.

An eerie silence filled the street, causing her to stand back up and continue racing towards the entrance of the woods. Her goal now was to head up to the Arklay Mountains and visit the Spencer Mansion. Having spent many of her childhood there, Shiloh was determined to find out what went so wrong.

After what seemed like hours of trudging through forestry, the bright lights of the mansion could be seen in the distance . The only noise in the air had been from wild dogs circling the residence.

The air was thick and held a terrifying wave of silence. The front door had been wide open, but no noise could be heard from anything now. Carefully the approached the entrance, peering inside to make sure it was not a trap. Once inside she shut the door behind her, finding her way into the dining hall. Corpses covered the floor, the stench unbearable. Racing back into the front area, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Shiloh gasped , pointing her gun out towards the source. After a few agonizing moments of suspense, a young man with brown hair made his way down to her, hands up in the air to show he was not a threat.

"Alpha Team member Chris Redfield here, are you alright?"

"I-I didn't expect anyone to still be here..."

"We already swept the place clean if you're looking to hide out here -"

"No... I came here to find something..."

"I don't think there's anything of interest to you in here, you better leave while you still can..."

"No, I need answers. Umbrella is involved in this, aren't they?"

The man gasped, taken back by her question.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Shiloh Waterson... My mom works for Umbrella. When this whole thing broke out in Raccoon City she sent me away with supplies and an order to get as far away as possible. But I know there's something more to this all, more to my family, and I'm not leaving until I find answers."

"We need to leave here soon... But I think I can help you, follow me."


	5. Project Alice X

This strange man - Chris, led her downstairs into the lab through numerous passageways. The mansion was dead silent - nothing else alive nothing else dead. They walked through in silence , Chris eventually deciding to break this, "So Shiloh, you said you spent the night here when you were younger?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you ever find anything weird just laying around?"

"Nothing like this... I always thought it was just a normal home..."

"Yeah that's what I thought at first."

"What the hell happened here?"

"I can't really-"

"It's the end as we know it, it really isn't worth hiding anything from me."

"You're right... We heard reports of strange creatures in the woods here, we didn't really know about the lab at first either. We thought it was just some mutation on animals. Then we got here and found the 'zombies', but there's other mutated creatures here too that are much more powerful... We quickly ran low on weapons but luckily found many around this place. When we finally got down to the labs and underground passages, we started to realize what happened. They have been conducting sick experiments here with many viruses for years. When they gained access to the T-Virus, everything changed. It was a true medical breakthrough, it's unclear if they fully knew what the consequences would be. The virus broke out and escaped. We thought we could isolate it and cover everything up - but the virus spread into Raccoon City."

"What kind of experiments did they do?"

"They were seeking what many have for years , immortality. The T-Virus can bring dead tissue 'back to life' , but with that the victims become violent and blood thirsty. If you're bitten or scratched , you'll turn too. There were other experiments done clearly... But I really don't know exactly what yet..."

"Wow..."

The two silenced themselves again, the older man leading her into one of the isolated lab rooms. He pulled out a large folder from one of the desk drawers, clearly he had been in here before. With a slight hesitation, he handed it over to her.

Right at the top of the folder read 'Project Alice X' . She quickly opened the folder, a picture of herself around the age of 4 right in the front. Her mouth dropped, fingers carefully tracing the image.

"I knew you looked familiar..."

Shiloh quickly ruffled through the papers, multiple medical files and charts she could not really decipher.

"What does this all mean?"

Choosing to answer her own question, she finally found a file that looked of importance.

 _ **Project Alice X:**_

 _ **Patient: Shiloh Waterson**_

 _ **Parent 1: Maria Waterson (Umbrella Corp.)**_

 _ **Parent 2: Albert —**_

 _ **Infusion: T-Virus**_

 _ **Notes: Shiloh's cells successfully bonded with the T-Virus. No current signs of infection - will follow up with an additional dosage. DNA has adapted to the virus, and changed its course. When activated we expect a change in strength and skill. Psionic abilities could also be expected as Project Alice has shown. We can expect incredible abilities and complete immunity to the T-Virus.**_

Shiloh stood in complete shock, hands shaky. She could not even fathom what this all met - Was she simply an experiment her mom wanted to keep hidden? So many thoughts raced through her head. Noticing her fear, Chris placed a hand on her shoulder, "I guess there's a lot your parents have never told you ..."

"H-How could they..."

"Hey for all we know this could just be a coincidence, you're not infected or anything you're just a normal girl."

 _Normal -_ She wondered if that word could ever apply to her again. Moving the folder to the side, a small tablet was revealed , similar in appearance to the laptop she discovered in her mother's room earlier. She placed her index finger on the keypad, the device instantly unlocking itself. A large red button appeared on the screen reading **ACTIVATE PROJECT ALICE X.** Reluctantly, she pressed down hard, her body instantly feeling as if she were paralyzed in place. Eyes wide open she stared out into the glass windows, her reflection showing a quick change in eye color. Her once baby blue eyes reflected the Umbrella Corporation logo for a quick second, then turning into a more pale shade of blue , almost white at first glance. Still unable to move she held her place, collapsing onto the ground with a thud.


	6. Reborn

Shiloh woke from the trance, finding herself on the floor of the laboratory with Chris shaking her body. Instantly her pulled her slender body up so she would be sitting.

"Shiloh are you okay? Are you Infected?"

"I'm not sure..."

She sat still trying to collect herself. She held her arms outward, observing each one carefully. She didn't look infected, but she woke feeling so _different._ She could only describe the feeling of being as if she died and was reborn much stronger. Feeling a new spark inside of her she lifted herself up from her position. Motioning towards the small desk Shiloh picks up the documents once more, quickly shoving the files into her backpack. In a swift movement she jogged over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I need to get out of the city... over the Arklay Mountains... and then I'm finding them."

"Finally nding who?"

"Umbrella."

Shiloh sprinted out the door, backtracking through the passageways finding herself in the front hall. Chris followed close behind, yelling for her to let him catch up.

"Hey, hey! Get back here!"

She stopped in place, turning to face him.

"You're not going to stop me -"

"I'm not trying to, look my partner Jill is outside we'll meet up with her and get the hell away from here together, huh?"

As much as she wanted to fight this alone - she knew she wouldn't last long out there by herself. She needed more weapons and knew Chris and his partner would have just that. Shiloh nodded in agreement to his request.

"We need to get out of here as soon as possible - I don't know what exactly but something bad is coming."

"What do you mean?"

"My mother has lied to me about many things, but she really stressed that I need to get far away from here. If she actually gave me that warning, it means something bad is going to happen to the city."

The two rushed out of the mansion, meeting his partner Jill outside. After a quick introduction they waved the mansion goodbye - relieved to be getting out of there. For some unknown reason the mansion made her feel safe. She was apprehensive about entering the thick forest. Those creatures could be anywhere and their only source of light had been the moon up above.

The three trudged through twigs and leaves, growls heard in the distance. After only a few more steps a zombie lunges itself towards Shiloh. She could only stand in place gazing towards the creature, lost in concentration. Jill and Chris quickly cocked their guns. Shiloh raised her arm out towards the creature, it's body being flung into the air, landing with a loud splat. The girl stumbled backwards , collapsing into Chris' arms terrified. Both STARS members stood in complete shock, still on edge. Chris held her reassuringly for a moment finally managing out,

"You did that with your mind, didn't you? You're incredible."

"I'm a _monster."_

Tears streamed down her pale face, clinging on to the strange man even tighter.

"Shiloh, you're not a monster for what they did to you. If you can master these abilities of yours you can use them to your advantage."

"I never asked for any of this, I just wanted a normal life."

"Well kid, none of our lives are normal anymore."

She couldn't help but laugh - he was right. Everything was going to change forever and her parents seem to have been involved in it all. She had never met her father - but she now had a name - _Albert._

Shiloh was determined to find her answers and put an end to all of this - even if it could kill her. It was unclear of what Umbrella had planned, but a hunch told her they would be set up watching their sick dead unfold from outside of the city.


	7. Confrontation

After hours of hiking and short encounters with the undead, the base of the mountain was now in sight. The three paused in their tracks, knowing a plan was needed. A series of white tents were seen in the distance, conveniently located outside of the city limits. Shiloh's eyes were focused on the tents.

"She's in there..."

Her voice trailed off, Chris and Jill instantly questioning her.

"What do you mean?"

"My mother... I just know it..."

Chris chimes in, "Well at least they might not shoot at us..."

"Hmph, I don't know who she is anymore. I want you two to stay here or just leave... I appreciate your help getting me here but this is my battle now."

Jill began to argue but Chris held her back, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"She's right Jill - If we head in there with her they're going to retaliate. She isn't a threat to them, or so they think."

Shiloh nodded, forcing a smile their way. Her heart was racing. She hugged them both, them explaining to her they would stay behind and watch out to make sure she was safe.

The young girl made her way down the base of the mountain, cautiously approaching the largest of the five white tents. The focused her concentration on the flaplike door to the structure, it quickly ripping wide open. Shiloh entered the tent, four men in white lab coats along with her mother sitting at a large table. Her mother quickly stood from her seat, making her way over, arms open wide.

"Shiloh! You made it!"

Taking a step back, anger fueling her words she snarled , "Don't touch me, mother."

A look of confusion stained the woman's face, tension building.

"Shiloh I-"

"You've lied to me my entire life. I'm here for answers."

A man with dirty blond hair and glasses stood from the desk, approaching her mother.

"Look at her eyes, Waterson..."

Shiloh took another step backward, becoming defensive.

"And who the hell is this clown?"

"His name is Albert Wesker, sweetie... He is a close friend..." Her mother began to approach her before continuing, "Are you infected, Shi?"

"Stop with this bullshit act! You allowed that fucking experiment when I was a child. I'm a fucking monster now, mom. So don't pretend you don't know what's going on. I know you were apart of all of this!"

Her mother took a seat, clearly in shock. Her eyes were wide open, staring into the distance. The room grew silent before she turned to this strange Wesker man and pleaded, "What did you do to my daughter?"

"Hmph, I think you mean _our_ daughter. My only question is how did you -"

Sarcasm filling her voice, Shiloh fired back.

"I made a little visit to the Spencer Manor, Albert. I found the files, everything. You're sick signing off for a CHILD to be injected with your sick virus. I'm certain you didn't know how my body would react. I should have died."

"Smart, beautiful, and deadly - She's incredible Waterson..."

"How could you ..."

"I saw your potential from birth Shiloh, I simply wanted to help you enhance this potential."

"BULLSHIT!" Shiloh screamed out, the large meeting table flying into the air landing with a thud. The other two men stood quickly, guns pointed towards her. Albert held out his hand, instructing them to back off.

"Come with us to our base, daughter... We can help you control your abilities."

"I'm not becoming some sick pawn in your game."

Shiloh rushes out of the tent, her mothers pleading screams heard in the distance. Surprisingly she was allowed to leave with no force. Clearly they had no clue what she was capable of. The young girl collapsed on the ground, letting out a terrifying high pitched scream. With eyes closed, flames sparked around her, quickly engulfing the four other tents. Standing from her position she raised her arm towards the barrier set up to isolate the infection, thick steel beginning to melt and collapse.

Quickly she ran into the woods, soldiers and doctors filing out of the tents into a series of helicopters. Swarms of the undead exited Raccoon City, sprinting towards the flames.

Shiloh joined Chris and Jill, all three disappearing into the woods. Chris senses her anger, holding onto her arm while running, "What the hell happened back there, Shiloh?"

"They will pay for what they've done..."

Sprinting for a few minutes, Chris pointed outwards at a STARS vehicle. All three piled in, Jill choosing to drive. Tears streaming down her face, Shiloh decided to question, "Where do we go from here?"

"The infection will spread soon... We will head north for now and find shelter."

Shiloh filled the two in on what happened - the encounter with her mother and father, confronting them about the experiments, their pleads for her to go with them, and her decision to release the infection.

The vehicle sped off into the distance, Shiloh turning back eyes focused on the destruction she caused. Her eyes moved to the sky, a brightly lit missile heading towards Raccoon City. She couldn't help but snicker, whispering to herself.

"Looks like I destroyed their plans of covering this shit up..."


End file.
